Wife?
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Semuanya berkat mimpi dan panggilan sayang yang tak biasa. Yaoi. Sho-ai. Shintaro/Konoha. Slight: Seto/Kano. Warning Inside. Special Fic For Shintaro x Kokonose H./Konoha Day.


_._

_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ __© Jin  
Wife? © Adelia-chan_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Pairing: Shintaro/Konoha  
Slight: Seto/Kano  
_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Semuanya berkat mimpi dan panggilan sayang yang tak biasa.  
_

_WARNING:_ _Sho-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Shintaro x Kokonose H./Konoha Day]_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Semoga fic ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Shintaro mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, membiarkan indra pengelihatannya bekerja menerima cahaya ke dalam retina. Dengan penerangan yang remang-remang, matanya dibuat terbuka lebar sampai kelereng matanya terlihat sangat jelas agar bisa menyerap cahaya untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Butuh sekitar satu menit lebih untuk menyadari jika lampu di dalam ruangannya sudah dimatikan semuanya, dan hanya dibantu dengan cahaya putih yang berpendar dari layar komputer yang menabrak dirinya sajalah ia bisa mengamati keadaan sekarang.

Langit-langit berada di hadapannya, pertanda jika posisinya sekarang sedang terbaring. Menggerakan ruas-ruas penyusun lehernya agar tak terlalu kaku. Meraba-raba sesuatu di sekelilingnya sebelum kemudian akhirnya menemukan eksistensi dirinya yang berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri—jelasnya kini ia sedang tiduran di atas ranjang. Jam digital menunjukan waktu pukul dua belas siang lebih tiga puluh menit. Shin tak tahu jika ia tidur sudah lebih dari enam jam sejak tadi malam.

Terasa hangat saat melihat sebuah gundukan kecil seperti bantal tepat di sebelahnya, yang aslinya adalah seekor kelinci putih bernama Tono. Entah siapa yang melepaskannya, kini hewan kecil imut tersebut tertidur nyaman di dekat bahunya. Tak ada niat untuk mengembalikannya ke dalam kandang atau menjauhkannya dari tempat tidur, Shin hanya bisa berharap tidak ada bola-bola kecil berwarna hitam atau sesuatu cairan beraroma pekat yang mengotori ranjangnya.

Suasana tenang dan hening. Mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntungannya, sebab saat ia mencoba mengecek ponselnya ataupun komputernya, di sana tak ada gadis yang selalu setia mengganggunya kapan saja dan dimana saja. Pantas saja ia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Jarang-jarang ia bisa seperti ini.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, ia mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Tapi.

Mengapa badannya tak bisa digerakan? Padahal barusan ia bisa meregangkan otot di lehernya dan bisa mengambil _handphone _dengan tangannya sendiri.

Berusaha bertanya, tapi lagi-lagi ia merasa keheranan saat suaranya tak keluar.

Baiklah, ini sangat mengerikan.

"...Shintaro..."

Siapapun yang memanggilnya barusan, itu sangat menakutkan untuk keadaan seseorang yang seluruh fisiknya seolah-olah mati seperti Shin sekarang. Andai kau tahu, jika ia sudah bisa merasakan dirinya menjadi seorang tokoh utama di dalam film _horror_ yang selalu diputar malam hari. Ini sangat mendukung alasan kenapa bulu kuduk Shintaro meremang, bukan karena sakit perut yang teramat sangat sakit ataupun udara dingin yang berhembus dari luar.

"Shintaro..." Bisa ia rasakan kini suara tersebut berada tak jauh darinya, dan mungkin akibat volumenya Shin bisa mengetahui jika seseorang yang tak dikenalnya itu kini berjalan mendekatinya.

Saat tahu jika orang tersebut sudah berada tepat di sebelahnya, Shin langsung menutup matanya rapat.

"Shintaro."

Buruk rasanya jika tubuhnya berguncang-guncang saat orang itu mendorong pelan dadanya.

Oh tidak, ini buruk. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang akan ditemuinya saat membuka mata? Apakah ia akan bertemu dengan hantu? Atau mungkin, itu adalah seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya? Rasa-rasanya rumah ini aman-aman saja, mengapa sekarang sangat mengerikan?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Mencoba melihat atau tetap menutup matanya seperti ini?

Ada kemungkinan jika ia melihat, maka ia harus menyiapkan fisik dan psikisnya menyambut apapun itu yang telah menakut-nakuti dirinya sampai sekarang ini.

Jika ia tetap menutup matanya, ia sedikit takut jika orang itu adalah seorang pembunuh yang pasti ada maksud dari tindakannya ini. Bisa sajakan tiba-tiba ada bilah pisau yang bersarang di perutnya, atau mungkin dadanya dan merobek organ-organ dalam seperti jantung.

Tapi kemudian ia berpikir lain saat mendengar suara itu lagi.

"...Shintaro... bangun."

Lalu tak lama kemudian, aroma makanan masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Seperti aroma telur yang dimasak dengan lumeran mentega, ada pula aroma seperti daging, dan lalu tercium pula aroma-aroma makanan lainnya yang diketahui makanan berat. Cukup mengundang lapar di perut Shin. Walau ia lebih suka makanan ringan, tapi ia juga bisa tergoda dengan makan-makanan seperti itu.

Tak lama berlangsung, Shintaro dapat mendengar suara orang-orang bercengkerama, bercanda tawa dan juga ada teriakan-teriakan kecil di sekitarnya, termasuk juga suara anak kecil.

Suasana ini. Ia sangat mengenalnya.

Bukankah ini suara pagi hari bersama keluarga sebelum berangkat bekerja, sekolah maupun aktivitas lainnya di luar sana?

Lalu jika begitu, berarti orang yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya ini adalah ibunya? Tapi, suaranya sangat berbeda dari suara asli perempuan yang melahirkannya itu. Seratus persen keyakinan jika yang kini berusaha membangunkannya adalah anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dan tapi lagi, adiknya Momo tak pernah memiliki suara seperti itu. Apalagi ayahnya, terakhir kali ia hanya tahu berita duka atas akan hilangnya pria itu di saat yang sama dengan peristiwa anak perempuan dari keluarga Kisaragi yang tenggelam.

Lalu sebenarnya, siapa orang ini?

Atau jangan-jangan—

—istrinya di masa mendatang?

Ah, mimpi. Ia yakin ini hanya mimpi, karena sekarang umurnya masih tergolong cukup muda untuk menikah. Mungkin beda cerita jika ia menikah muda di umur delapan belas tahun.

Baiklah, itu melenceng dari topik utama.

"Uhm.. kenapa tidak bangun..." Suara itu nampak lesu. Dan sadar atau tidak, suara datar itu malah sangat-sangat mirip dengan seorang temannya.

Ya, temannya.

Temannya yang selalu berbicara dengan intonasi yang cukup lambat dan terdengar monoton yang malah kadang menambah kadar keimutannya. Temannya yang memiliki ciri khas wajah datar-polos-bodoh yang kadang bisa saja membuat kesabaran memuncak jika orang tersebut tak mengetahui apa yang kita bicarakan setelah panjang lebar menerangkan. Temannya yang sangat-sangat beruntung memiliki tinggi badan yang melewatinya. Temannya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Apa mungkin itu berarti.

Istri di masa depannya itu adalah—

"KONOHA?!" Shin berteriak keras, kedua bola matanya membelalak kaget. Mengakibatkan orang yang barusan disebut namanya terlihat terlonjak kaget sampai jatuh terduduk ke belakang dengan raut takut menghiasi.

Shintaro bangkit dari posisinya yang tertidur berubah menjadi duduk. Mengucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan pengelihatannya tak salah.

Dan sekarang ia benar-benar menemukan dirinya yang sebenarnya berada di atas sofa, dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, bukan di atas ranjang yang ada Tono di sebelahnya. Butuh sekitar waktu yang cukup lama untuk seorang Shintaro Kisaragi menyadari keberadaannya yang berada di markas Mekakushi Dan, lalu juga menyadari jika ia tertidur di kamarnya itu hanya sebuah mimpi indah yang tiba-tiba menjadi _horror _dalam seketika.

Memijat pelipisnya yang berkeringat. "Kau mengagetkan aku saja, Konoha," ucap Shin pelan.

"Ma-maaf... aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu..."

Ironis. Sebenarnya siapa yang dibuat kaget dan siapa yang harus meminta maaf sudah sangat terlihat jelas dari awal.

Selain itu.

Jadi Konoha rupanya yang barusan berkali-kali menyebut namanya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya berharap Shin terbangun dari dunia mimpi? Oh, baguslah. Ia tak perlu menderita akan hal seperti hantu atau pembunuh di dalam mimpinya barusan.

Tapi yang masih jadi permasalahannya adalah bayangan 'istri' yang sempat terselip di benaknya.

Apa mungkin istri di masa depannya itu—

Ah, tidak mungkin. Konoha adalah temannya yang berharga, mana mungkin ia menikahinya, terlebih jika si albino itu sendiri adalah seorang laki-laki. Lagipula ini hanya mimpi. Tak mungkin jadi kenyataan—tapi kalau sampai jadi kenyataan sekalipun, entah ia harus berbuat apa.

Sial, kenapa ia harus berpikir tentang ini? Sekarang ia malah dibuat lapar karena hal itu—dan, ya, sebenarnya tak ada hubungannya sih.

Terlihat kini temannya tersebut sedang menatapnya polos. "..._Ano_... aku membawakanmu makanan." Sepiring nasi bersama telur berada di tangan, dan ditaruh begitu saja di atas meja. "Kau pasti lapar, 'kan? Unn... dan aku juga membawakan soda untukmu—" ucapan Konoha terputus begitu tangannya ditarik dengan cepat.

Shintaro yang kelewatan bahagia karena faktor perut yang keroncongan, langsung memeluk tubuh ramping temannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. "Ah, terima kasih Konoha! Aku memang sedang kelaparan. Kau pengertian sekali, kau memang istri yang baik—" dan tersadar jika barusan ia mengucapkan apa, membuat ekspresinya menjadi berupa senyuman kosong.

Ah, mungkin ini pengaruh jika terlalu banyak berpikir mengenai satu hal.

Semuanya menjadi hening sesaat. Bahkan seorang pemuda pirang bersama temannya yang baru saja duduk di sofa seberangnya langsung bungkam tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa setelah mendengar itu. Gadis berdada besar dan anak kecil yang membuat ruangan ini terasa bernapas berkat ocehan mereka kini juga ikut terdiam—sebelum kemudian yang lebih muda memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan. Sekaligus gadis kecil yang sedang menjahit pakaian juga langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sepi.

Dan Shin berniat akan membenturkan kepalanya jika saat mendengar pertanyaan Konoha.

"...Eh, istri?" Menelengkan kepalanya. "Istri itu apa?" tanyanya yang mengira jika itu adalah nama makanan.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berada di belakangnya. Dan karena barusan sosok itu kehilangan lawan debatnya sekaligus juga mencuri-curi dengar, jadi ia tahu betul apa barusan hal yang dibicarakan. "Hum, jika ada yang memanggilmu 'istriku', maka kamu harus membalas dengan sebutan 'suamiku', begitu." Seringai muncul di paras sosok yang diketahui adiknya Shintaro. "Karena suami-istri itu panggilan untuk seseorang yang disayangi!" Momo memang enggak salah, hanya saja tak tepat kepada siapa memberikan penjelasannya.

Di tempatnya Kano dan Seto mencoba menahan tawa.

Dan karena pada awalnya Konoha tak tahu apa-apa, maka dengan mudah pemuda itu membalas, "Oh... kalau begitu..." Matanya menatap ke arah pemuda yang hanya memberikan wajah sangsi. "kau juga suamiku yang baik, Shintaro," senyuman dan pipi yang sedikit memerah menambah penjelasan pada ucapannya—sungguh kelewatan imut.

Tawa Kano dan Momo pecah, Mary yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya tersenyum, dan Seto entah kenapa malah mengomentari, "Panggilan yang sangat manis, Konoha-_san_!"

Sedangkan Shintaro semakin menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat, dan dibuat berpikir tentang masalah seputar suami-istri, sekaligus juga terbayang akan hal yang dimimpikannya barusan. Dengan sialnya ia malah membayangkan Konoha benar-benar menjadi istrinya—yang setiap pagi dengan apron mencoba membangunkannya setelah menyiapkan makanan di atas meja, yang kemudian bayang-bayang itu malah hancur begitu tahu kadang si pemuda yang gemar makan ini malah bisa lebih lama bangun tidur darinya. Sejenak ia lupa siapa yang membangunkannya.

Dan kemudian bayangannya berganti lagi, setiap siang yang memperlihatkan Konoha membersihkan rumah dan melakukan hal lainnya, dan begitu menjelang sore sosok itu akan menyiapkan kopi atau teh untuk Shin. Dan lagi bayangan itu hancur begitu saja sebelum kemudian Shintaro berpikir tentang hal lainnya.

Malam hari, mungkin ia bisa melihat Konoha dengan piyama dan tertidur di sampingnya. Atau mungkin juga karena beberapa alasan dan hukum alam, ia dan pemuda tinggi ini melakukan—

"AAAAHHH!" berteriak keras, Shin sadar dirinya mulai kambuh lagi. Wajahnya sangat memerah, dan dengan cepat ditutup dengan telapak tangan. Ia merasa malu sekaligus bersalah memikirkan hal bejat seperti itu.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia masih belum cukup umur dan dewasa untuk melakukan hal itu. Yah, walau ia tahu cara melakukannya, tapi setidaknya jangan kepada pemuda yang masih terlalu polos, ia tak tega menodai Konoha—ah, sial, ia kembali berpikir tentang hal itu lagi. Apakah otaknya ini tak bisa sementara berpikir hal-hal yang normal? Atau mungkin karena dirinya yang suka menyimpan folder-folder tak genah di komputernya sehingga ia menjadi sulit tak berpikir yang seperti itu?

Baiklah, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus terlihat tidak mencurigakan—yang tapi sangat sulit dikerjakan berkat benaknya yang tak mau berhenti terngiang tentang pemikiran itu. Ah, lihat, wajahnya sangat memerah.

Kano di tempat duduknya kini menyeringai kecil, memperhatikan Shin sedari awal sampai sekarang, dan kemudian ia hanya berkomentar, "Sudahku duga pasti kau memikirkannya, iya 'kan? Kukuku~"

Bingung. Di sampingnya, Seto menyela, "Eh, memang apa yang Shintaro-_san_ pikirkan?" Momo menimpali dengan anggukan cepat.

Diawali dengan deheman. Kano melirik ke arah Seto. "Tidak heran jika ini sampai muncul di otak Shintaro-_kun_. Wajarlah istilahnya, ia 'kan masih melewati masa-masa pubertas. Terlebih lagi rupanya ia seorang HikkiNEET. Pasti kalian tahu soal ini, 'kan~?" Dijawab dengan tatapan bingung yang meminta penjelasan lebih, sehingga membuat sang pemuda kucing bertanya, "Oh, ayolah! Kalian tidak tahu hal-hal tentang suami-istri yang saling terbuka?" Melihat ke arah teman-temannya, mencoba meyakinkan apakah kata 'terbuka' diartikan dalam satu arti atau dua arti oleh makhluk jingga dan hijau itu.

Tapi saat melihat gelengan kepala adalah jawaban untuk itu. Pemuda yang diketahui tak sepolos teman-temannya ini berdecak untuk melanjutkan, "Tentu saja tentang hal yang dilakukan sepasang suami-istri untuk mendapatkan anak!" Frontal bukan lagi sebuah aib.

Jeritan terdengar keras, berasal dari kubu yang dibicarakan. Terpampang jelas telinga sang pemuda Kisaragi sangat merah. Dan terus menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat.

Mary di tempat duduknya sempat bergumam kecil, bingung apa yang dimaksud dengan 'mendapatkan anak', dan kepolosannya memang harus dijaga sepertinya.

Sedangkan Momo yang untuk sepersekian menit dan baru menyadarinya jikala mengingat pelajaran reproduksi di sekolahnya, kini malah menatap Kakaknya dengan senyuman manis, tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang menggelap seolah-olah mengatakan, '_Jadi kau memikirkan hal itu kepada Konoha-san? _Onii-chan_ kau sangat_—' Dan kemudian mengepalkan tangan yang berhasil membuat sosok yang ditatapnya memiliki wajah pucat pasi.

"Bu-bu-bukan seperti itu—AKHH!" Shin telat untuk menghindari sebuah pukulan telak di wajahnya, alhasil kini ia dengan keadaan mengenaskan telah tepar di tempat duduknya.

Dan mungkin hanya tanggapan Seto saja yang terbilang cukup normal. Pemuda kodok ini hanya terdiam, dan juga ikut merona akan hal yang asal ceplos diucapkan Kano. "A-ahahaha, tapi mungkin kalau aku tak akan sampai berpikir seperti itu," komentarnya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Mary yang malah bingung dengan obrolan yang berlalu.

Kano mendekatkan wajahnya seolah menyelidiki. Menarik ujung maniknya, mencoba menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Benarkah itu?" lalu dilanjutkan, "Su-a-mi-ku?" Dengan nada menggoda pemuda kecil ini mengeja panggilan terakhirnya.

Dan bagaikan bom waktu. Wajah Seto sentak menyeluarkan semburat merah sampai ke telinga. Dan kemudian keadaannya sama seperti Shintaro yang barusan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Mungkin iya kau tak memikirkannya kepada Mary, tapi apa itu juga berlaku kepadaku~?" Kano tertawa puas. "Suamiku~?"

"Hentikan Kano!" balasan yang diberikan Seto malah membuat ide jahil bermunculan.

Dan biarkan Kano yang terus menggoda Seto dengan memanggil temannya itu dengan sebutan yang tak biasa, sampai-sampai membuat Kido yang baru saja datang hampir menjatuhkan nampan makanan untuk teman-temannya—dia syok. Reaksi yang sudah terduga sih.

Daripada itu, lebih baik kembali kepada Konoha yang memiliki nol persen daya serap atas penjelasan yang diberikan oleh semua teman-temannya. Pemuda albino ini lebih menyayangkan makanan yang tak tersentuh karena Shin yang sadar tidak sadar malah tiduran di atas sofa—menurut penelitian mata polos berwarna merah ini.

"_Ano_... suamiku, apa kau akan memakan makanan ini?" tanya Konoha yang malah dijawab dengan jeritan kecil dari pemuda yang dipanggil. Yakin tidak yakin, semua orang yang melihat pemuda itu sekarang sebelas dua belas dengan seorang istri yang sesungguhnya.

Konoha mengambil makanan di atas meja, dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apa ingin aku yang menyuapi atau aku bantu habiskan?"

—Ah, benar-benar istri yang baik.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: Sebenarnya mimpinya Shintaro barusan itu ada hubungannya loh—yang bisa jawab, hebat deh :'D /apa

Saya enggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi—wwwwww.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
